


Witches Curse

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, KittyDean, M/M, Witches curse, humancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: in the 1800 Dean was cursed by a witch to remain as a cat until he found his soul mate.Now in 2019 he was hit by a car and taken to a mans house.Will this man break Deans curse or will he remain a cat forever?





	Witches Curse

What harm could it be? Really it was just an old tale; it wasn't supposed to be real.  
Dean Winchester found out a young age that curses and witches were very real, he was cursed into being a cat and to live forever, or he found his soul mate. He broke a witch's heart at fifteen, and she cursed him.  
In the two hundred years since he had been cursed, someone had loved him once unconditionally, and he died, without breaking the curse.

So Dean wandered around watching the world develop around him, the people who cared for animals fed him and gave him a warm place to sleep in the winter but Dean was a grumpy cat, and he wouldn't last long in many homes.

On the night before Halloween, all that changed, Dean was hit by a car; it wasn't the first time Dean was hit by a car, and it wouldn't be the last time it happened. However, it was the first time he had woken up in someone's home.

The pillow was soft under his head, there was a blanket around him, he could smell food cooking and milk, there was a bowl of milk next to him. He gave it a small lick it was warm on his tongue.

“Hey there, you are awake.” a gentle, rough voice said to him, Dean looked up and blinked.

The man was handsome, blue eyes, dark, messy hair, and he was tall.

Dean meowed at the man and tried to stand up, his leg hurt, bad.

“Hang on, little guy, you got a broken leg,” the man said, lifting Dean up off the bed, holding him close.

Dean meowed at the man; he didn't want to be carried. He tried to walk on his own. He meowed again and scratched at the man's arm.

“Ok, I'll put you down as long as you stay off that leg,” the man said.

Dean meowed and sighed, the man set him down on the floor. Dean lifted his paw and hopped around the house, looking at everything.

They were in a room with a couch and table, a TV that all Dean could see from his point of view. He hopped towards a doorway; that was where the smell was coming from, which smelled amazing.

“Oh no, you don't,” the man said, picking him up again, “no, kitties in the kitchen.”

Dean meowed in protest. How was he supposed to eat if he wasn't allowed in the kitchen? Cas petted his head, Dean liked it and leaned into the man's hand.

“Oh, see you aren't that grumpy. You need a name.”

Dean meowed and looked up at him; he doesn't know why, but he felt safe with this man, he also liked being held by him and near him.

“I'm Cas, and you will be Shadow.”

Dean hissed at the name, that was a stupid name Dean thought, because he was cursed to be a black cat does not mean he was going to be named something stupid.

“Ok not shadow, what about midnight?”

Dean hissed again, come on Dean thought, get your shit together and figure it out. Maybe, just maybe, if someone knew his name, he could be human again. Dean wanted to be human again so bad.

“Ok, that's a no,” Cas said, laughing a bit petting the top of Dean's head.

Cas carried Dean around the house, pointing things out to him and laughing that he was giving a cat a tour of the house, but he continued anyway. Dean purred content in Cas’ arms.

“Mmm, maybe I'll call you Dean,” he said.

Dean popped his head up and looked at Cas and meowed, no on in the hundreds of years has gotten his name right, he rubbed his face against Cas’.  
“Ok, Dean, it is,” Cas laughed, “there is something different about you.”

Dean put his head against Cas’ chest, listening to his heartbeat, he fell asleep.

Cas put flyers up around town trying to find out if Dean had any owners or not if he didn't Cas’ had decided to keep him. He was lonely and could use the company even if it was a weird cat that meowed when he asked it. Dean was living his best life, he got the little cast off of his leg Cas had decided to keep him buying him all kinds of toys and a cat tree which he put near the window so Dean could look out when he wanted to. He bought Dean treats exclusive kitty treats because he was a good boy. He bought Dean little outfits for different holidays, much to Dean's protest Cas made him take pictures, tell him what a pretty kitty he was, and secretly Dean loved it when Cas said that to him.

He was happy with Cas, but Dean was also kind of sad and was thinking out leaving to save himself the heartbreak of losing another human to old age, he would stay a few more nights and then he would go, or he thought he would leave.

There was a part of Dean that felt bad for the guy. He had one friend and no close family. He lived alone and love bees, knitting, and reading. He would read poems to Dean until he fell asleep in Cas’ arms. Dean loved him, he loved him more than any other human family he had been with.  
Dean was curled up on the couch when he heard the door open, he meowed in greeting to Cas, how bent down to pick him up and cuddle him like he does when he gets home.

“Ya know, today you have been with me a year, and tomorrow is Halloween, I got you a new costume,” Cas said kissing the top of Dean's head.

Dean wondered what it would be like to kiss him for real, like a human on the lips. Cas got dinner ready for himself, filled Dean's bowl took it to the living room and set it down on the floor, Cas took his seat on the couch and turned on the TV, he found a scary movie to watch. Dean liked these movies. “All Saints Day,” he hoped up and settling next to Cas, placing he head on his thigh, Cas patted his head.

Once he was done, Cas got up, put his dinner dishes in the kitchen, filled Dean's water bowl, and settled back on the couch. After the movie was over, Cas picked Dean up, turned off the TV, and headed to the bedroom. He set Dean down who promptly took his space on the pillow next to Cas’.  
Cas changed into PJ’s and climbed into the bed he smiled at Dean reached for him, Dean snuggled next to Cas’ chest where he would stay for the night.  
Cas was drifting off to sleep when it happened,

“I love you, Dean,” he said.

Dean felt a pain shot through much like the night he was cursed.

“What in the fuck?” Cas yelled, looking at the naked man standing in his room.

“You did it, you broke the curse,” Dean said, smiling green eyes excited.

“What the fuck?” Cas yelled again.

“I was cursed by a witch over two hundred years ago, and I needed to find my soul mate to break the curse, I guess that's you,” Dean said.

“You were a cat five minutes ago,” Cas said, sitting on the bed.

“I know, I would have told you, but ya know the cat,” Dean said, holding his hands up.

Cas was trying to wrap his head around the fact that his cat was actually a man, a man who was cursed to be a cat and find his soul mate who happened to be Cas. This was all too much.

“I need a drink,” Cas said, leaving the room.

He went to the kitchen. Dean followed, waiting at the door like he always does when Cas goes into the kitchen because he wasn't allowed.  
Cas poured some whiskey into a glass and drank in one gulp when he turned around, Dean was still standing there.

“Oh god, you are still here,” Cas said, “I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch.”

“Ok,” Dean said, a little disappointed that Cas would blow him off like that.

It's not like Dean did it on purpose, he couldn't tell him even if he wanted to, he was a cat. Dean did go to Cas’ room to ask him for some clothes, and a blanket for the couch.

Cas handed him all those things and shut the door.

Dean dressed, he settled on the couch it was weird being human again he much taller now than when Dean was cursed, he must be in his thirties now he thought. He finally fell asleep. Dean was woken up by the smell of coffee brewing.  
He sat up and rubbed his face, he looked at his hands, he had a thumb and fingers Dean was excited he jumped up and hit the coffee table with his knee.

“Ow, ow,” Dean said dancing around,

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked, coming out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, I hit my knee,” he said.

“Ok, you want some coffee?” Cas asked.

“Please,” Dean said, waiting at the doorways.

Cas smiled at him laughing a bit, Dean looked at him.

“What?’ he asked.

“You can come in the kitchen,” Cas said.

“Oh habit,” Dean replied, looking away.

Cas handed him the coffee and offered some creamed Dean said he was excellent, with it black the last time he had coffee they didn't put anything in it.

Cas took Dean back into the living room to talk, Dean was worried that Cas was going to get rid of him.

Cas sighed when he took a seat on the couch and looked at Dean, who made his spot next to Cas.

“I'm going to keep you; I can't kick you out, now that you are human any more then I could if you were a cat,” Cas said.  
Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, he didn't know what he was going to do the last time he worked it was the 1800’s.

“Um rules, I guess, um you can stay, but you gotta help out,” Cas said.

“That's fine, I can do chores,” Dean said, sipping his coffee, he sighed.

“Ok I gotta get ready for work, I guess I'll pick up candy we can hand it out,” Cas said.

“Ok, I'll be here,” Dean said.

Cas went to work and thought about Dean all day he never in a million years thought that his adorable black cat was a cursed human when he left work he headed to the store and grabbed some candy to hand out to the kids and headed home.

Dean was waiting on the couch, he cleared the house while Cas was at work and started dinner when he knew he was on his way home. Dean stood up when the door opened. Cas smiled at him.

“Hello, Dean,” he said.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean replied, “I made dinner,” Dean said.

“Thank you, and you dusted,” he said, hanging up his coat.

Cas cleaned the dish and poured the candy in a bowl, he sat on the couch and waited for the kids to come and get sweets, Dean perched next to him. He missed the warmth on Dean curled next to him, and Dean would start to put his head on Cas’ shoulder, and they pull away.

The doorbell rang, Cas got up and handed out the candy sitting back down until they were out of candy, Cas turned off the porch light and the light in the living room.

Dean laid his head on the back of the couch; Cas put his arm around him, pulling him close. Dean sighed with contentment.  
That's all he needed was to cuddle with Cas like he always did when he got home from work. Cas stroked his head as he did, and Dean started to fall asleep.

“Come on, I can't carry you anymore,” Cas said.

Dean stood and followed Cas to the bedroom, he climbed onto the bed while Cas got changed. Cas pulled Dean close once they were settled, Dean smiled feeling Cas wrapped around him he was happy that Cas didn't reject him.

“I couldn't sleep last night,” Cas said softly.

“I had a hard time, too,” Dean said.

Cas rubbed his nose against Dean's neck, it felt terrific even better than when Cas did it when Dean was a cat.  
Dean turned over and looked at Cas’ face his eyes were closed, he was handsome Dean thought to himself, he reached out and touched Cas’ face, he smiled a little bit and opened his eyes, they were bluer than Dean remembered.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ they were soft, he smelled like peanut butter and chocolate, Dean breathed in profoundly as Cas kissed him back, the sublet on his cheek rough against Dean's face, he liked the way it felt. He wished that he wanted to explore this man pressed against him. He ran his hand through Cas hair, it was soft, Dean could smell the shampoo when it moved. Cas pulled away breathing a bit heavy, Dean laughed he was thinking about the witch that cursed him, she said she loved him, but Dean was in love with another, a man and, she caught Dean with him in the stables.

“Why are you laughing?” Cas asked.

“In my day, we would have been stoned to death for this,” Dean said.

“Why is that funny?” Cas asked.

“Because that's why I was cursed, the witch we courted she wanted to marry me, but I was in love with Castiel Novak,” Dean said.  
Cas sat up and looked at Dean with a stern look.

“What?” Dean asked.

“That's my name I'm Castiel Novak, I'm named after my great however many greats grandfather,” he said.

“That explains why you remind me of him,” Dean said with a fond smile.

“What was he like? Why couldn't he break the curse Cas asked, interested in wanting to know more.

“He was kind and gentle, he never put up with my crap, he loved me, took care of me after the witch cursed me, married had kids I took off the day he died I couldn't,” Dean wiped a tear away, "she cursed him too, he couldn't love anymore, she took that from him, he cared and liked people but never love."

“You loved him,” Cas said.

“So much, but I found you, and you even look like him,” Dean smiled.

“I love you, Dean. I mean it,” Cas said.

  
“I never thought I would get to feel his name on my lips, I love you too, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
